Jay Farr
Jay Farr is an American rapper, and producer. He also co-founded Renegades Music Group. He is also a member of local rap group The Shadowz. Early Career (2009-2013) Jay started rapping when he was in third grade (2009) under the name Sparky. He just freestyled with his friends and wrote only a few songs up until he was in sixth grade. He met another kid who was madly into rap, this other kid was Andrew D, co-founder of V Slash Records along with Maxx Ca$h (Jay Farr's name at the time). At the time Maxx Ca$h's freestyling skills were getting much better as his vocabulary expanded. He would often freestyle with a kid who would later be in V Slash Records with him, this kid was CP. When Maxx Ca$h and Andrew D pitched the idea of a rap group it was a great idea to both of them instantly. After a while however V Slash would evolve from a rap group to a record label The Golden Age EP (2014-Present) Jay Farr has not disclosed much information about his current project(s) other then the name of a new mixtape: "The Storm". Jay Farr has also said that he has already recorded about 15 songs, but he says "not all of them will make the cut. About 3 of them have already made the cut". He has also confirmed the involvement of his label mates, Jah'mez, CP, a few outsiders, and the newest signee MTP. He also says mixing & mastering is all done by MTP and himself. In September of 2014, Jay said he will not be releasing The Storm because he doesnt think it is good enough. His next project is speculated to be released January 2015. He has so far only released a small bit of information on the new project. He said "It will be mostly self-produced, and feature only the best underground rappers of the moment.", he said he is trying to get collaborations with many artists on the new project. Some of those artists are, MTP, Vixoe, Casper Godfrey & The Shadowz. In order to build hype for his upcoming projects, Jay started releasing songs on his SoundCloud, and ReverbNation accounts. Many of them are beat blamming "street" style tracks. Jay released a remix to Drake's "0-100", and a remix to Meek Mill's "House Party". On November 22, 2014 Jay announced his new EP mixtape via Twitter. Then about a half hour later "The Golden Age EP" was released on datpiff.com. Fans have reviewed the mixtape to be very good, and a good show of what he is capable of. Controversies Beef with Josh Will In early 2014 Josh Will made negative remarks toward MTP & L-Bezzar (whom are close with Jay Farr), and once Jay Farr heard about it he made a diss track titled "Crumble". He later continued the beef in his hit song "American Psycho 2 (Remix)". Josh never dissed back and when Jay was asked about the fued in November 2014, he said "I got no problem with Josh Will" Discography Mixtapes 2014: The Golden Age EP Collaboration Mixtapes 2014: Revival Of Rap (with RMG) Production Jay Farr has been producing as long as he has been rapping. He produces for himself and other rappers such as CP, Jah'mez and himself. Related Artists Vixoe MTP The Shadowz External Links The Golden Age EP - http://www.datpiff.com/Jay-Farr-The-Golden-Age-Ep-mixtape.667773.html